russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Rivera
José Ariel Jiménez Rivera (born 1 September 1966) is a Filipino recording artist and actor. Rivera was born in Manila, Philippines but has since migrated with his family to Canada. He has since become a successful singer-songwriter, actor, and Aliw award-winning artist. He is dubbed as "Kilabot ng Kolehiyala", a title formerly bestowed upon Hajji Alejandro, a popular Filipino singer in the 1970s. Career Rivera was an architect in Canada before his singing talent was accidentally discovered while he was on holiday in the Philippines. In 1989, Musiko Records & BMG Records (Pilipinas) Inc. (now known as Sony Music & BMG Rights Management) signed Rivera to their label. His self-titled debut album was released after two years. The first single, "Sana Kahit Minsan" was a #1 pop-r&b crossover hit. The album went 3x platinum. In 1991, he quickly released his second album, Simple Lang. This album also went 3x platinum.In 1994, Rivera began recording new material for his next album, Photograph. Photograph was released in 1995. His album reached Gold status in the Philippines.In 1992, Rivera tried acting. His first starring role in the film Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal earned him a Best Supporting Actor award in the 1992 Metro Manila Film Festival. He landed a lead role opposite Sharon Cuneta in 1993's "Ikaw". He also co-starred in Isang Sulok Ng Mga Pangarap (1994); Anghel Na Walang Langit (1995); Minsan May Pangarap: The Guce Family Story (1995); May Nagmamahal Sa Iyo (1996), Ikaw Pala Ang Mahal Ko (1997) and Bata, bata ... Pa'no Ka Ginawa? (1998). Personal life Rivera has four siblings and prefers to keep his personal life private. He married actress and television presenter Anna Gianelli de Belen on 22 December 1997 in Santuario de San José, and both did a film released five months before their marriage entitled "Ikaw Pala Ang Mahal Ko". The couple has two sons: Joaquín Andrés (born 29 January 1999) and Julio Alessandro (born 6 November 2000). Albums *''Ariel Rivera'' 3x platinum (300,000 copies) *''Simple Lang'' 3x platinum (300,000 copies) *''Photograph'' Gold (50,000 copies) *''Paskong Walang Katulad'' Gold (50,000 copies) *''Paskong Walang Katulad'', the special Ariel Rivera Deluxe Christmas album (released in 2009) *''Getting to Know'' Platinum (100,000 copies) *''Aawitin Ko Na Lang'' Gold (50,000 copies) *''In My Life'' 2x platinum (200,000 copies) *''Platinum Hits'' 5x platinum (500,000 copies) *''Once Again (released in 2008) Collaborations *Ryan Cayabyab Silver Album (Sony BMG Music Philippines, Inc., 1996) *Something More (JesCom Foundation, Inc., 2001) *Signature Hits OPM's Best Vol. 2 (Viva Records Corp. & Vicor Music Corp., 2009) Awards * Best New Male Artist- Awit Awards, 1991 * Best Performance by a New Male Recording Artist- 1992 * Best Supporting Actor - ''Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal, Metro Manila Film Festival, 1992 * Music Video of the Year- Tunay Na Ligaya, 1997 * Best Vocal Performance of the Year by a Duet/Group- I Don’t Love You Anymore with Lea Salonga, 1999 * Outstanding Lead Actor- Forever In My Heart, 2nd Golden Screen Awards, 2005 * Best Actor- Parola, Bahaghari Awards Television Movies